Night Shift
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Night Shift  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, some smex of dub con  
Summary: Totally AU. Werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

"Takaba, the photos are amazing. You must have been real close and yet they never noticed you." "It was really dark down the alley, I just stayed still."

Leaving the newspaper building, Akihito takes off towards his apartment, ducking into an alley when he notices someone following him.

He watches as the person comes into the alley and starts to run thinking Akihito had run ahead. When the person runs out of sight he moves out of the shadows and makes his way out of the alley. _Human...probably another pervert._ Stopping at a fast food place, he picks up some food to take home.

Closing the door to his apartment, he puts the bag of food onto a table and goes to take a shower.

Clean, dressed in shorts and a tank top, he plops down into his chair and turns on his tv to watch the news while he eats.

Staring down at the pathetic vampire tied up in holy water soaked rope, Asami places a boot covered foot on his chest. "Endo, the Hunter's Association has been looking for you. Killing four humans...really Endo, thinking you could hide it?" Nodding to the giant blonde next to him, he removes his foot and lets the blonde pick up the vampire, hauling him over to a waiting van.

Looking at his other companion he asks, "Who's next on the list?" "Sanu, warlock, likes to summon demons but lets them run around when he can't control them. Latest caused damage to the shopping district earlier in the week. Last known location was Azabujuban."

Grabbing his camera bag Akihito heads out to look into the tip he had just gotten from a source at a newspaper. _Buildings in the Azabujuban area are being destroyed but no info is being given on the cause. I'm going to have to be careful with this. That instinct is screaming supernatural at me. Running into other supernatural beings or even hunters would be bad._ Getting onto his motorcycle, he shakes off the bad feeling and takes off.

Shaking his head at the body sticking out from under a collapsed wall, Asami says, "Looks like whatever he last summoned wasn't happy with Sanu trying to control it. Suoh we're going to have to find it before it causes too much damage." "Yes, Asami-sama."

Shifting form, Suoh sniffs the air, looking for the scent of whatever Sanu had summoned.

Looking through his viewfinder, Akihito swears when he sees a demon smash the side of a building. _What idiot summoned that and let it loose? Damn, hunters can't be too far away, the association won't let this demon run around unbound like this._ Snapping a picture of the demon, Akihito pauses as he senses another supernatural being approaching. Ducking into an abandoned building he uses the shadows to hide.

Finding the demon, Suoh shifts back and texts Asami with the location, staying quiet and just observing the demon.

When Asami and Kirishima join him, Asami looks at Kirishima and says, "Rank C level six demon, not anything we need, take care of it." "Yes sir."

Looking out through a hole in a wall, Akihito watches as a tall dark haired guy with glasses gets near the demon and begins to chant something. _Shit, a magic user and whatever else I sensed out there before._ Fighting the urge to run, he stays still, keeping himself hidden in the shadows.

Joining the others after banishing the demon, Kirishima gets out his PDA to scroll through the open bountys on the association's wanted list.

Eyes narrowing, "Suoh, that building over there. Check it out." "Yes sir."

Closing his eyes when he sees the giant blonde make his way over, Akihito makes his way to the roof and using the shadows he jumps to the roof of the next building. Speeding up he jumps building to building and uses a fire escape to get down, dashing to get to his motorcycle.

"Sorry Asami-sama, whoever it was managed to get away." "Must be fast to be able to get away from you Suoh. What was it?" "I don't know, the scent, I've never smelled that kind of scent before. All I can say is it's a male and he's young." "Hmm, he was this close and neither of you picked up his presence. I have the feeling we'll come across him again. Bring him to me when it happens." "Yes, Asami-sama."

Turning in the photo he had taken to the editor, Akihito goes down to the lobby, puts his sunglasses on and walks out into the early morning light.

Arriving at his apartment, he rinses off in the shower and falls into bed to sleep.

Drinking his morning coffee and reading the morning paper, Asami pauses as he sees a photo of the demon they had come across just last night. Making a phone call he learns the photo was taken by a freelancer the paper used at times. Hanging up he dials Kirishima, "Find out what you can about Takaba Akihito."

_He's got a good eye._ As he judges the photo he notices that the picture was taken not too far away from the demon. _So he was able to avoid being detected by the demon. Not surprising since neither Suoh or Kirishima noticed his presence either. Managing to hide yourself from both of my top men has sparked my interest Takaba Akihito. What kind of hunt will you give me?_

Carrying his groceries into his apartment, Akihito sets the bags down on his kitchen floor and starts to put them away.

Finished he plops down in his chair with a snack and turns on the news. Listening as the anchor relates the news from the Hunter's Association. Looking over at his desk his eyes stop on the two ceramic figures his mother had loved. Swallowing his snack he focuses his attention back on the tv, but his eyes soon drift back to the figures.

**The Past**

Walking through the crowds at the flea market and going table to table looking at all the different items with his mom was a rare treat.

Looking at her son looking around and soaking in the rare experience of being around other people brought a smile to her face. Watching as he points to a small ceramic figure and looks up at her. "Hmm, it's small, how about you pick one more, so it won't be lonely." Watching as his eyes go back to look at the other figures again.

After picking out another, they make their way home. Going to the kitchen she lets him arrange the two figures in the middle of the table. Looking at his mom she nods in approval and he goes off to his room to play.

_A little tawny kitten and a big black panther..._ Tilting her head in amusement at his choice for a table centerpiece she smiles and starts getting stuff ready to make dinner.

**The Present**

Shoving the memories away, Akihito gets up to make some calls, looking for a tip on anything that he can capture in his viewfinder.

Sliding between two metal containers, Akihito inches his way through, stopping just before the ends of the containers. Lifting his camera he presses the shutter and gets several shots of a drug dealer and a politician making a deal.

Getting back to his bike he takes the memory card to a newspaper for them to print out. Finished, he drives to Tokyo Tower to get some pictures of the city at night.

Walking around the first floor observation deck he looks out and gets some nice shots for his personal collection. Going down he goes to one of the cafes to get a drink before leaving.

Closing the door after Asami got into the car, Suoh pauses as he catches a faint scent in the breeze that was blowing. Telling Kirishima he was going to check something out, he follows the scent.

Akihito leaves the cafe and starts to walk back to his bike when he's grabbed from behind. Struggling he manages to get some solid kicks in, but it does nothing to loosen the hold on him.

Tossed into the back of a car, Akihito moves to get out when he's grabbed by another person in the car. "Behave and you'll be fine." "What the hell! Kidnapping is illegal!" "Kidnapping humans is illegal. You're not human so making a complaint isn't going to happen."

Clenching his jaw in anger he stays quiet. "So tell me more about yourself...Takaba Akihito." Startled that the guy knows his name, he looks out the window determined to not give in.

"Takaba Akihito, 23 years old, mother deceased, father unknown, home schooled, good grades according to the papers, and freelance photographer." "I haven't broken any laws, you have no reason to detain me." "Human files have very little information about you and the Hunter's Association has nothing at all. Which means you're hiding something, and I as the Hunter's Association President, will take it upon myself to learn your secret."

Arriving at a building, Akihito is dragged inside after he tried to run after getting out of the car. Tossed over the shoulder of the giant blonde, he's taken down an elevator, down a hallway, into a room, and cuffed to a chair.

Wincing as charms embedded into the cuffs activate, he gives up trying to get out of the chair. Nodding to Kirishima, Suoh leaves to stand outside the door.

Stepping forward, Kirishima starts to chant. Looking at the boy cuffed to the chair, he takes a vial from his pocket and places a couple of drops on the floor. Stepping back he watches as smoke starts to rise and curl around the boy. The smoke slowly starts to change color. Looking at the colors, he looks at Asami then back at the smoke as if confused.

"What is it Kirishima?" "I've never heard of or seen this combination before. The red color signifies vampire, but the white color is human."

Eyes focused on the boy cuffed to the chair, Asami lights up a cigarette and surveys the rare gem before him. _Half vampire, half human, it's exceedingly rare for it to happen. I wonder what his powers are._

Placing a hand under the boy's chin he forces him to look at him. "What? You know...so let me go." Leaning in he smirks at the boy's defiant eyes and takes his mouth with his own.

Savoring the unique taste of the boy, Asami swears to himself that Takaba will be his. _I'll not share him with anyone, he'll be mine. Whatever his powers are he'll use them for me. I've found a rare treasure in the supernatural community. I'll learn all his secrets as I bind him to me._

Smirking at the blush on Takaba's face he says, "Come work for me." "What!? Why would I work for the Hunter's Association!? They murdered my father! There's no way I'd agree to it!"

"Tell me about it, so I can find out the truth. If what you say is true, I'll find those responsible and hold them accountable."

Tilting his head to the side Akihito looks at him and asks, "What are you? You have an elite magic user and an alpha pureblood werewolf following and obeying you."

Smiling at the revelation that Takaba can identify and rank supernatural beings he says, "What's in it for me if I tell you?"

"What do you want?" Smirking, he leans forward and takes another kiss, a hand going down to undo Takaba's jeans.

Breaking off the kiss he bends down to look at the prize he had revealed. Taking the length into his mouth he enjoys the cry of pleasure from Takaba.

_Sensitive._ Savoring the way Takaba would moan and gasp as he worked his length. Panting, slouched in the chair, Asami looks up as Akihito comes.

Cleaning Akihito up and redoing his jeans, he looks at the paleness behind the blush on his face. Eyes gleaming he offers his wrist to Akihito saying, "Drink, you need blood."

Head spinning from hunger he bites and drinks the blood offered. Moments later his eyes go wide and he stares at Asami asking again, "What are you?"

"Why I'm a demi god, my cute Akihito. You belong to me now. I'm the only one you will ever have."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Night Shift  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, smex  
Summary: Totally AU. Werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

Staring at the wrist he had just drank from, he looks up in horror at Asami. "You...do you know what you just did?" Akihito groans as the blood he had just drank starts to run through his system.

Eyes taking on a feral gleam he says, "A vampire that drinks the blood of a god or one with the blood of a god that willingly gives it, creates a blood tie. You are now bound to me, mine for all time."

"I may be half vampire, but I don't think I got immortality as a benefit. I might live longer than a human, but I don't have the life span of a full vampire."

"With the blood tie between us, you won't die unless I do." "WHAT! Which god...are you...related to?"

Smirking, he uncuffs Akihito and picks him up. Carrying his struggling treasure, he goes to the elevator and pushes the button for the top floor.

Exiting the elevator, he walks right into his living room and sets Akihito down on the couch. "Stay on the couch." Body freezing in the midst of getting off, Akihito looks at Asami determined to fight him, blood tie or not.

"I want to hear your story on the association and your father." Sitting down next to Akihito, he pulls him onto his lap and says, "Tell me."

"It happened before humans learned that supernatural beings did in fact exist and even walked and lived around them. There was a series of murders and the association was trying to find the vampire responsible and keep the supernatural part covered up. Dad had been ostracized for marrying a human. Someone came up with evidence that pointed to dad. No one bothered to try to look into it after that, he got the blame. The association killed him, holding him responsible for the murders."

"Why do you believe him innocent?" "Besides loving my mom, he swore a blood oath** to her. The association ignored this when they blamed him. I'm sure you know what a blood oath means to a vampire."

"Why didn't the association know anything about you?" Going silent Akihito looks away. "Akihito, tell me." Stubbornly staying quiet he looks at the floor ignoring the question.

Getting up and keeping a hold of Akihito, Asami goes to the bedroom. Placing a struggling Akihito on the bed, he orders, "Stay on the bed." Backing up to the headboard, he watches as Asami goes into the bathroom, soon he hears the shower start. Wanting to run but unable to do so due to the order given, he swears at the power Asami has over him from the blood tie. _I feel like a pet with a collar and a chain, and the one holding the leash is in the next room taking a shower._

Standing under the water, Asami's mind goes through what Akihito told him. _Blood oath...that should have been enough for the association that they had the wrong vampire and to start looking elsewhere. I'll have to look at the files to find more information._

Coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, he finishes drying his hair before tossing the towels into the hamper and climbing into bed.

"Akihito, tell me why they didn't tell the association about you." Reaching over he pulls Akihito to him and says, "This is the only time I'll ask you twice, if I don't get an answer, you will be punished."

Inhaling the scents surrounding him and being held by the one he was now blood tied to was causing Akihito's senses to narrow and focus on Asami. "I can't..." Closing his eyes, he moans as Asami touches him as he starts stripping Akihito's clothes.

Grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand, he coats his fingers and reaches down to finger Akihito's hole.

Gasping when he feels a finger enter him, he grasps Asami's forearms and throws his head back as the sensations race through him.

After he finishes fingering Akihito, Asami flips him onto his stomach and covers him with his own body. Nipping Akihito's shoulder, he pushes himself inside. Closing his eyes as he feels the tight heat gripping him. After savoring the feeling of the tight heat around him, he pulls out almost all the way and then slams all the way in to the hilt. Repeating this over and over, faster and harder, until Akihito was begging for release.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you come." "Asami...please...let me come." Rearranging them so he's on his back and Akihito is above him, straddling him and bucking his hips trying to impale himself on Asami.

Grasping Akihito's hips he pulls Akihito down as he thrusts up. Frustrated at not being granted release he cries out, "Let me come!" "You know what you have to do to come." Sobbing he shouts, "I can go outside during the day!"

Pulling Akihito's face to his shoulder he says, "Drink." Biting down he drinks, the combination of sex and blood rush through Akihito causing a mind blowing orgasm.

Rolling them over he continues to thrust into Akihito and soon he empties himself inside his boy's heat.

Moving to lay on his side, he stays inside Akihito and thinks about what Akihito revealed. _He can go outside during the day? I can understand why they didn't tell the association about him. They would have done countless tests on him to figure out how._

Looking at Akihito's sleeping figure, he holds him close as Akihito snuggles closer to him. _You, my rare gem, are mine. The blood tie is just the start of binding you to me. I will have all of you, body, heart, and soul for all time._

Going down the elevator to the floor indicated in the note Asami had left, he walks out and onto the floor of what looked like a secretary's office. He sees Kirishima sitting at a desk, typing on a keyboard. Suoh was at another desk doing the same. The space between the desks had a door that would open into what he could only believe was Asami's office.

Going in after Kirishima points to the door, he looks at Asami, phone at his ear, discussing something about whatever was on his computer.

Hanging up the phone, the vampire picked up a vase next to him and throws it against the wall shattering it. _Why is Asami looking into __that__. It should be long forgotten by now. If he digs to deep...No! He won't be able to find out anything. I left nothing behind to point to me. But this is Asami looking into it..._

Sitting on the couch in Asami's office, he stares in frustration as Kirishima sets up a computer on a desk brought in by Suoh. Glaring at Asami, he waits for Kirishima to finish and leave the office before saying, "I said no to working for the association."

"I may be the Hunter Association's president, but that is only known by a handful. I own various businesses and do bounty hunting for my own reasons. You will be working for me, sometimes it might concern association business, but you will not work for them, only me."

Sitting at the desk, Akihito sighs and turns on the computer. After setting the options to his choices he opens the disc tray and puts in the cd Kirishima said to do first.

Frowning at the thin file holding the reports from Akihito's father's case, Asami can only conclude someone on the hunter's council either did the murders or helped the murderer cover it up. _Reports are incomplete and / or missing. It's the same with the so called evidence that's listed. There's also no mention anywhere in the reports of Akihito's father having a blood oath to his mother._

Looking over at Akihito, he watches as he clicks away at the program Kirishima had put together for new recruits. It tested them on their attention to details about demons. The initial files contained information about different demons and after reading through all that the program acted almost like a game. You had to work your way through the levels by fighting different demons. The game went up to level 20 and so far only he, Kirishima and Suoh had beaten that level. Out of the rest of his men the highest was level 16 and the lowest was level 12. They didn't hire anyone that couldn't make it past level 10.

Clicking on his computer he opens the file containing the game's data. _He's only read through the files and started the game today...and he's already on level 6. He also completed the previous levels at the top end of the time scale._

After completing level 7, Akihito saves the game data and gets up to stretch. Stomach growling he looks at Asami and sees him point to a couple menus on his desk.

Picking up his phone he says, "What does the Japan branch of the Hunter's Association want from me?" Listening to the person on the other end his eyes narrow and he replies, "Ojima-san fax me the documents I need and I'll send out someone." Hanging up he waits for the papers ordering a take down hit on a hunter called Asami Ryuichi and picks up his phone to make a call.

Looking up when Asami calls his name, he's surprised when Asami says, "We're having a guest arrive tomorrow. I will not hide you away but keep your presence down." "Alright."

Looking at Akihito's sweat slick body laying next to him, he enjoys the sleepy moans of pleasure coming from him. His body still twitching with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Pulling the blanket up around them, he falls asleep.

Looking up at the knock on the office door, Asami calls out, "Enter." Kirishima opens the door and announces the arrival of Liu Feilong, president of China's Hunter Association.

Motioning to a chair opposite his desk he says, "He will be joining us shortly." Seeing Feilong's attention go elsewhere, he says, "This is Takaba Akihito." Eyes narrowing he beckons Akihito over and pulls him onto his lap. He waits for Feilong to look at him before saying, "Takaba Akihito is mine." Seeing Feilong nod in acknowledgement, his arm keeps Akihito on his lap when a knock on the door indicates the arrival of another.

Ojima enters the office, shocked not only to see Liu Feilong but also Asami. "W-What's the meaning of this?"

"Ojima-san you ordered a hit on me. You do not like that I'm investigating an old murder case where I believe the vampire that was accused and killed was innocent, that the murderer made sure that someone else took the blame."

"You have no proof!" You can't prove anything!"

Feilong stands up and says, "Then why call and ask for a hit on a hunter by the name of Asami Ryuichi? No where on the fax I recieved did you indicate that he is the president of not only the Japan branch of the hunter's association but the president of the entire organization itself." Ojima stares at Asami in shock at this revelation.

"T-That can't be...the president of the Hunter's Association is rumored to be a demi god..."

"Indeed, I am a demi god. Do you know you declared war on not just me, but those allied to us as well?"

Nodding to Suoh, he says to Ojima before he's taken out of the office, "Your death will not be fast and when you do finally die give my father my regards when you pass to his realm."

After Ojima is escorted out, Asami nods to Feilong and says, "The VIP room you like at Sion is reserved for you until you go back to China."

After some more talks, Feilong leaves and Asami smirks at the look on Akihito's face. "My cute treasure what is that look for?"

"Feilong is...a shadow dragon...and your father...is HADES!?"

Still smirking he says, "Yes, Hades, god of the underworld in the realm of the gods. While I, his son, am demi god of the underworld here in this realm."

Closing his lips over Akihito's, the next couple of hours are not spent working on the human underworld, but instead working on flying towards the Elysian Fields together.


End file.
